


Dispersive Refraction

by NerdButton



Category: RWBY
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Jewel Lizard, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdButton/pseuds/NerdButton
Summary: "I knew you'd look nicer with a smile on your face."Rolling her eyes hard enough to rumble the space around them both, Ilia chuckles and it's a surprisingly pleasant sound - now that it's not intended to mock, that is. "Well yea, you already admitted to thinking I'm cute.""I don't think that'sexactlywhat I said.""Close enough."Cinder and Adam clash a few times prior to the start of the series, and have to begrudgingly work together in their time under Salem.As a rather curious side effect, this leaves Emerald and Ilia in each other's company - with some mixed feelings, and a little too much time spent together.And what happens when two baby gays are left alone unsupervised for a while?
Relationships: Ilia Amitola/Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Dispersive Refraction

**Author's Note:**

> Keep seeing people on tumblr saying they think Emerald and Ilia would get along well and wanting them to meet, but it has gotten me thinking... what if they already have?
> 
> We see Cinder and co. meet up with Adam in the show twice, it's not entirely impossible that they did so more than just those times over the timeframe. ...And, by that logic, that Ilia could have been present during some of them. 
> 
> I think these two hurting little orphan girls would have gotten along well if they'd been left alone together for any length of time. 😏 After, you know, the initial sniping and distrust settles.
> 
> This story in particular is rather standalone at the moment, only time will tell if I decide to link it up with any of my other RWBY stories. That said, if you want to read it as having happened in the past before my other stories but the same universe, then by all means. That's how I'm taking it ^^'
> 
> Alternative title: Two Baby Dykes Sitting Among The Trees, K-I-S-S-I-N-*gunshot*
> 
> Find me on tumblr! @shallitickleyournerdbutton
> 
> Enjoy!

_"What you need... is to leave. You're asking my men to die for your cause - a human cause. That is not an idea I am willing to entertain."_

Taurus shouldn't have refused them the first time. Maybe if he hadn't, his men wouldn't have had to suffer the consequences.

Cinder had been looking for an excuse to test out her new powers - _really_ test them - and Adam had done nothing by refusing other than offer them all up as cannon fodder to her. Mercury seems quite content supplying his... _skills_ to the task at hand, leaving Emerald frozen by the entrance to the camp as they both open fire on the unexpecting militia.

Lying and stealing is one thing, but she's never killed anyone before.

And, it seems, she's not prepared to start today - no one even seems to notice her standing there, too preoccupied with the destruction being waged on them all by Cinder.

Before long, the shouts had turned to screams and Emerald had looked away from it all... just for her gaze to land on a young woman - no, a girl - appearing from the trees and moving towards the camp. Presumably to help her friends in the fight.

Emerald hadn't even seen her until she was right there, materialising from thin fucking air apparently, and it's only when she's close enough for Emerald to make out the horrified expression on her face that something stands out.

_She's... she's my age..._

The girl, definitely what she is now that Emerald has had a proper look at her, flashes entirely red and moves as if to join the fight. Most of Adam's men are at least adults, but this one clearly isn't - barely older than Emerald, if at all.

The girl's attempt to get closer is promptly stopped by a warning shot, fired from Emerald's own weapon and hitting her square in the chest.

Luckily, she has an aura - though considering she had been about to throw herself into _this_ fight in particular, that fact was everything but confirmed even without Emerald having to know her at all. Even so, the impact knocks her back and she focuses her fury in Emerald's direction instead.

Emerald, still frozen in the same spot she's been in this whole time.

Emerald, doing nothing to help and nothing to stop all of this.

Emerald, trying to do one good little thing in amongst an ever-growing list of bad.

And she doesn't speak. She doesn't move at all, other than to mouth one word to the girl watching her with open aggression, and shock, and a world of emotions Emerald can't even begin to place right now.

_"Don't."_

It stops her in her tracks, completely and entirely, and where the bullet hadn't. They're just staring at each other, for the longest, _longest_ moment until the girl's attention flicks away from Emerald back to her friends being slaughtered. The red colouring her skin morphs, then fades, then changes completely; leaving her blue in grief, breaking through at the scene in front of her.

When she tears her gaze away from it all, she doesn't look back at Emerald.

She just turns on her heel, and takes back off into the trees where Emerald first spotted her.

_"I'm sorry."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"What is this?!"_

_"We could have gone to anyone for help. But we chose you, Adam Taurus. Our plan will be beneficial for both of us... or one of us. So, which will it be?"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple weeks have passed since then.

Since Cinder and Mercury waged a war on the White Fang camp. Since Emerald helplessly stood and watched them do it.

Since Emerald last saw that distinctive curled ponytail vanish back into the trees.

The very same ponytail that she has just spied disappearing down a street, a few blocks away. Downtown Vale is rather dull. And drab. And _dreary_. ...So, who better to focus her dreadfully understimulated attention than the colour-changing faunus she'd had such a loaded interaction with?

It only dawns on her that the girl may not want to see her as Emerald falls into step just behind her - considering the circumstances of their last meeting, and all.

But, she's already here now. And... there's at least a little part of her that isn't too happy with leaving their first meeting as their only one.

"Hey."

Making her best attempt at jumping for the heavens, the girl whirls around to face Emerald, weapon drawn and sparking with lightning dust already. In the first smart move she's made since clocking her target, Emerald moves back out of her space with her hands held up innocently in front of her - and a slightly less innocent grin on her face at getting such a reaction.

Immediately, she receives a glower dark enough to rival the black outfit being sported by her ill-fated acquaintance. Her weapon remains out, and very much in an attacking position, as she scans over Emerald standing there.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't electrocute you right here."

Not lowering her hands quite yet, Emerald returns the look. "Well you owe me, for one."

The scowl remains, and so does the... whip-sword?

_A girl with a whip, huh? And wearing a catsuit... As far as aesthetics go, I'm quite liking this one._

Emerald sighs, finally lowering her hands entirely when the other girl doesn't make any further moves. "And because we're working together now, for two - sorta, anyways. You don't need to be so jumpy, I have no reason to do anything to you. I didn't the first time."

"You shot me."

"I knew you'd be fine. You're welcome, by the way."

Tense seconds pass between them both, and they're getting stares from the onlookers passing them by. With a huff, the electricity is cut and the weapon begrudgingly put back in its holster before its owner glares up at her.

"What, exactly, am I 'welcome' for?"

"Warning you before you involved yourself in a fight you definitely wouldn't have won."

"I'm not thanking you, if that's what you're looking for."

"Fine."

And now they're just standing there, staring at each other as pedestrians continue to side-eye them; and give them a wide berth on the street. Not wanting caught in however this interaction may go, understandably.

A brow is raised, and arms crossed impatiently. Still, the frown remains on the other girl's face - probably a pretty one, if it were sporting a more friendly expression. "Well? What do you want?"

"I dunno, I'm bored. Figured I'd see if you were interesting enough to entertain me."

The barest, _barest_ hint of pink tints the other girl's face at the words, and it's only when she glances away for a second that Emerald even realises how they could be taken. She's content to roll with it for now; it's better than the glaring, that's for sure.

"Sorry to disappoint."

Turning on her heel, she strolls off down the street in the direction she'd been heading as Emerald struts along behind her - just close enough to be felt following after her. And she had been right, this is proving to be entertaining - if only because the other girl seems to want Emerald literally anywhere else bar here talking to her.

_That_ she can work with.

Cinder is going to be away the whole day anyways, perhaps two. Might as well find someone new to pester that isn't Mercury; they've both been cooped up together for long enough now that actual blood being drawn is looking increasingly likely.

"What are you up to? You look like you're on a mission of some sort."

"None of your business. Don't you have someone to go help murder?"

" _Ouch_. Aren't you literally a terrorist?"

"We aren't terrorists. We're a revolution."

"And a rose by any other name..." Emerald just grins at the look that gets her in return, being tossed over a shoulder at her, and continues. "Your boss hammer that thinking into you?"

The girl halts abruptly, almost causing Emerald to slam into her before she catches herself a split second away from doing so. It forces her to stumble and right herself, thankfully before the girl has spun to face her and been witness to her suave act faltering.

"Okay Seafoam, how do I get rid of you? Because I have shit to do today, and you clearly do not."

Emerald is more than a bit annoyed at the nickname, rolling her eyes and cocking her hip as she stares down the several inches between herself and her unwilling mark.

"For a start, my name is _Emerald_. Use it. Why don't you tell me yours, and I'll consider leaving you be?"

"...Fine. It's Ilia."

_Hmm. Pretty name for a pretty girl._

"Ilia. Cute."

"My name?"

"That too, I suppose."

And _that_ is what finally gets an actual flush out of Ilia, Emerald watching as the spots on her skin turn pink alongside her cheeks.

_Mission accomplished._

Turning and wandering off to leave _Ilia_ to it, she just catches the little smile sent at her back in the nearby shop window's reflection.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For a third time, Emerald finds herself by Cinder's side as she goes strolling into the camp set up by Adam's White Fang. They're due to relocate back to Mistral soon, and Cinder has things she needs to sort out with Adam before he's away from this continent. Something he appears to be growing increasingly eager to do; and no prizes for guessing why that may be.

News must have travelled about what happened last time, as the faunus around them immediately focus all attention their way - expressions ranging anywhere from apathy, to fear, to borderline aggression. Try as she might not to, Emerald still finds herself shrinking against Cinder's side while the other woman appears to flourish at the reactions.

No one attempts to stop them as they head directly for the main tent towards the back, Emerald pushing aside one of the flaps to allow Cinder to enter first before following in after her. Adam is there, looking over them both with an expression so bored it can only be forced, and not moving from his spot by the large map he'd been plotting on. It's the first time Emerald has seen him without his mask on, and she only barely manages not to recoil at the angry scars marring his face.

And... he's not alone. Emerald locks eyes with the familiar girl by his side, grinning when she flashes red again at seeing the two of them back in one of their camps.

Breaking character for the first time since they've made themselves known, Adam snaps a hand out to grab Ilia around the wrist and pull her into him. He leans down to speak something quietly in her ear, and whatever it is manages to settle his little assistant enough that the red fades away again. Even if she still seems unhappy about it all.

Cinder chooses then to speak, intentionally abrasive - probably just to annoy Ilia that little bit more, purely because she can. "Beat it, kid. Your boss and I have things to discuss."

With a gentle push to her back, Adam nods at her to do as she's been told and Ilia concedes, still very obviously not pleased about any of this. And not bothering to hide her side-eyeing of both Cinder and Emerald on her way past out of the tent.

Ilia being asked to leave, Emerald had expected. What she _didn't_ expect was Cinder turning a look her way, gesturing towards the exit out of the tent Ilia had just stormed her way out of.

"You too, Emerald. Keep the kid out there away from the tent, please."

Cinder doesn't much like it when Emerald argues with her about things, and she really doesn't want to be slapped again. Especially not in front of Adam, who's still watching them both disinterestedly.

Turning to leave, Emerald pushes back out of the tent and into the middling Vale sunshine; just to see Ilia, huffing and puffing away, a couple metres from where Emerald is. At hearing someone leave the tent, Ilia glances over her way and confusedly scans over her standing there. But it must click, as she laughs a mocking sound Emerald's way and cocks a hip.

"She kicked you out too then, huh?"

"Piss off."

"Where was this energy last time? Not so chatty when you're the one being picked on?"

Emerald doesn't answer, dropping cross-legged onto the ground not far from the tent door, with her back against the material - and protected from anyone sneaking up on her, which Ilia seems to notice. What she doesn't notice is the fact she's been staring at Emerald, not until it's brought to her attention.

"Are you just going to stand there gawking at me like a creep the whole time or what?"

Ilia scoffs, crossing her arms and finally breaking her _not-staring_. "I was hardly gawking, don't flatter yourself."

"Well either knock it off, or go away."

"You know, I think I actually liked you better when you were chatty. And that's rare for me."

"Consider me honoured."

The delivery is so dry that it drags a laugh out of Ilia, who also drops down onto the dirt to parallel Emerald on the other side of the tent's entrance. Neither of them appear to have much else to say - Emerald in too much of a mood after being kicked out by Cinder, and Ilia seeming to tend towards sitting quietly when permitted to do so. Which she actually is this time, Emerald busy with scraping idly at the ground by her boot with one of her blades and keeping the rest of her attention on the camp around her.

Not to say that she's not also got an eye on Ilia, who's reclined back against the tent and staring up at the clouds passing overhead. No, Emerald has been watching her like Cinder had requested. And, as a result, Emerald had indeed caught the first annoyed little flicker of her brow at the initial scraping noise from Emerald's blade against the ground.

It's why she's continued doing it the whole... what, hour or so they've been sitting out here?

Watching Ilia's eyebrow twitch grow more pronounced and agitated as time ticks on is proving enough entertainment for Emerald while she waits. Neither of them seen to want to give up their queer stalemate and, if nothing else, Ilia's at least easy on the eyes; it's a sizeable part as to why Emerald had bothered going out of her way to approach her on the streets of Vale the last time.

Eventually, Ilia caves and sits up with yet another huff, sending an annoyed look over at Emerald who just smiles innocently back at her. Their previous stalemate is replaced by another, holding each other's eye for a long moment before Ilia shoves up onto her feet.

"Fuck this. I'm not waiting any longer."

She moves towards the entrance of the tent, and Emerald reaches out to snag a hold of the same wrist Adam had earlier without thinking, only just restraining the urge to flinch at the look Ilia gives her for it.

"Don't go in there. Please, just don't. It won't end well."

Ilia freezes, midway to throwing Emerald's hand off of her when she recognises the look being sent her way - it's the same one Emerald had given her the first time they met, warning her off of joining the fight that would have probably gotten her killed.

_"Don't."_

Emerald doesn't loosen her grip, not until the fight that had been building in Ilia evaporates and she moves slightly back away from the tent entrance. When she slumps back down into her spot she'd been keeping vigil in previously, Emerald breaks the tense quiet between them both once again.

"Thank you. I don't know if she'd do anything to you, but she did tell me to keep you out of there and it's not like anyone could really stop her."

Ilia clicks her tongue at that, moodily rolling her head on her shoulders to look back over Emerald's way. "I suppose. That's pretty much what Adam said, too."

"When he whispered to you?"

"Yea. Said he wouldn't be able to protect me if I started something."

"Might be the first smart move I've seen him make so far."

Ilia doesn't respond to that, looking away and staring off into the distance. She's not relinquished the mood she's been clinging onto this whole time, and well... quite frankly, they might be stuck out here together for a while by the looks of things. Sitting next to Ilia in a strop for the next several hours isn't particularly appealing.

Thanks to a lot of time spent hiding in various safehouses with only the unpleasant company of Mercury, Emerald has gotten into the habit of carrying around a deck of cards with her - something of a distraction, to help pass long boring hours of waiting. A choice she's glad for right about now, as she moves over to plop herself down directly across from her moody and begrudging companion for the day, already shuffling the deck in her hands.

"Ever played Vacuan Rat Screw?"

It's a surprise when Ilia doesn't just brush her off, actually perking up a little and looking somewhat more interested than she has so far. "I can't say I have, never even heard of it."

"Want to learn? I get the feeling you'd like it."

With a last glance to the tent entrance, Ilia crosses her legs to match Emerald's sitting position instead of having them sprawled out in front of her - and grant them some space to play.

"Sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emerald wins the first game. And the second, and the third. It's the fourth game when Ilia starts catching up, and nearly squeezes her out of the victory.

The fifth game is Ilia's, and that's when Emerald stops being nice and holding back.

They'd been mostly quiet up until this point, the conversation sticking to Emerald explaining the rules of the game and guiding Ilia where necessary. Slowly, _slowly_ , Ilia had started warming up - just a little, but enough that there's not as much animosity hanging between them both.

Emerald loses the sixth game, and begins to collect the cards to shuffle them again, looking up to meet Ilia's eyes with a grin. Which, for perhaps the first time, is actually returned.

"I knew you'd look nicer with a smile on your face."

Rolling her eyes hard enough to rumble the space around them both, Ilia chuckles and it's a surprisingly pleasant sound - now that it's not intended to mock, that is. "Well yea, you already admitted to thinking I'm cute."

"I don't think that's _exactly_ what I said."

"Close enough."

"Fine. You are cute, but only when you're not snarling at me."

Ilia makes a face, only seeming to realise at the last second that she was about to make the exact same 'snarling' expression she had been accused of and changing it to something more neutral. It doesn't matter; Emerald had already caught her. "I do _not_ snarl. And that's a little racist, by the way."

"I'm a lot of things, but racist isn't one of them. Chill."

"Whatever. Shut up and deal already."

"Meow."

_That_ gets her another glare, even more sharp for the hypocritical humour after stating herself to not be racist. She's not, but it's fun to press Ilia's buttons and she had just gone ahead and revealed another one for Emerald's entertainment without any prompting.

Who is she, if not a girl of opportunity?

Glancing up at her new acquaintance, Emerald has to force away the laugh that wants to bubble up at how bemused she looks for the jokes. It's difficult, but she manages - if only because she's absolutely certain that it would probably cause a fight between them both, consequences be damned.

Dealing out another hand, she instead decides to change topic to one that's held her curiosity ever since she first laid eyes on Ilia. And her youth, tucked in amongst all these other... revolutionaries.

"How'd you end up with the White Fang, anyway? Didn't know they were in the market for child soldiers."

"I don't think I really count as a child soldier."

"Sure, and I've never been an accessory to murder."

'Unreadable' is the only word Emerald can think of to describe the strange look that gets her. If Ilia herself even knows what she's expressing on her face, Emerald would be _incredibly_ surprised.

"Right... Well, to answer your question, it's because I didn't really have many other places to go. Little too old for an orphanage, not that they'd have me either way." At this last comment, she gestures loosely to her general person and it's not necessary to ask for further clarification. "Not unless I wanted to keep hiding."

"I see. I'm sorry."

Ilia shrugs, though Emerald can see her skin start to shift slightly before she manages to reign it back in; not as over it as she's pretending to be. Once she does, those big blue eyes flick up to look expectantly at Emerald, punctuating her own question with an enquiring glance to the tent.

"Don't be, seems like you're in the same boat as I am. How'd you end up with Sunshine in there?"

A snort escapes at the bold nickname for Cinder, Emerald choosing to start talking before Ilia can mention the noise from her. "She saw me using my semblance, and recruited me. I was just... living on the streets in Vacuo before that."

"Your semblance?"

"Not telling. Trick of the trade." Spurned by the slow relaxation of Ilia - and the painful topic - Emerald does what she does best and deflects with a joke. And just _maybe_ she's a bit interested in seeing exactly what buttons on Ilia are available for pressing. "Can't go giving away all my secrets on the first date now, can I?"

This time, she doesn't bother holding back the laugh when Ilia tosses down her hand and flees the conversation - attempting, and failing, to hide the fact Emerald has succeeded in getting her to turn pink once again.

_Mission accomplished._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her companion is gone for _just_ long enough that she begins to worry she's truly scared her away for good. There's a sting to the air now, starting to give way from day to evening, and her watch by the tent's entrance is stinging in its own way now - less fun to uphold on her own.

And if she happens to genuinely miss Ilia by her side, well... that's something for her to unpack later.

Fortunately, she must have built up some good luck somewhere - though fuck knows where - when the girl in question appears in front of her, now-familiar boots scuffing into Emerald's line of sight. In her hands, she has two bowls of food which is smelling pretty appetising considering she's not had anything since breakfast. It's easily breaking into the evening now, and with no sign of either Cinder or Adam.

"Some stew, figured you'd be hungry since you've been stuck here all day." Leaning down slightly and taking effort not to spill either bowl, she holds one out to Emerald - who had just been about to accept, before Ilia unintentionally halts her with her next comment. "Un-poisoned, I promise."

When Emerald doesn't take it, she looks confused for all of a whole few seconds before it dawns on her why; and, presumably, what she had just said to prompt the reaction.

"Really? I was joking."

"I didn't think about it until you said that. How do I know it _isn't_ poisoned? I'm not exactly a fan favourite around here."

Ilia looks about ready to argue with her over it - perhaps about to make some upstanding claim of her honour - before thinking better of it. She's smart enough to realise Emerald does have every reason to be concerned.

And, well, it was her joking about it that made it a concern.

With a sigh, she manages to sit herself back down across from Emerald with no shortage of struggling to do so while balancing both bowls. Once she does, she deposits one on the ground and takes a pointed sip out of the one she's still holding onto, holding it out to Emerald with a raised brow.

"There, happy now?"

"Not really, now you've gotten germs in it."

"Dude, what--"

"I'm kidding. But thanks, really." Accepting the bowl, and the spoon Ilia pulls out of her pocket, Emerald actually sends her a genuine smile for being so... well, being so nice, really. In her own weird way admittedly, but Emerald herself probably wouldn't have bothered to reassure someone like that if the positions were reversed.

_I'd probably do it for Ilia, though..._

Deciding that _that_ bite is a bit more than she's willing to chew on right now, she instead focuses on the food. Ilia sits directly in front of her again, half-eating and half-picking at it disinterestedly. When she scoops a bit out with her spoon and chucks it onto the dirt, Emerald can't help chuckling at the petulant look on her face as she does it.

"Don't like your vegetables?"

"Eh, they're fine. Just fed up of carrots, they never cook them properly and they're always crunchy." To go with this statement, she continues picking out chunks of carrot and flicking them onto the grass. It's an action that makes her look even less than her age, and it's endearingly cute.

"Carrots are good for your vision."

With a look bordering on smug, Ilia meets Emerald's eyes while holding yet another piece of carrot on her spoon. "I'll have you know that my vision is fantastic, thank you."

And then she does something, something _entirely_ annoying, and under different circumstances it may have actually made Emerald feel proud if it weren't aimed at her - deliberately flicking the food hostage on her spoon in Emerald's direction, hitting her on her exposed chest and laughing at the offended squawk it gets in response.

"What the hell? Are you fucking five?"

Picking the piece of carrot out of her cleavage with a disgusted look does nothing more than make Ilia more amused. It's a nice sound, even if it is at Emerald's expense.

"Oh, so it's fine when you pick on me but not the other way around? That's hardly fair."

"There's a difference between picking on someone verbally, and assaulting them with food like naughty schoolchildren having a food fight."

"I'm not sorry."

Taking her time to pick out a nice, greasy piece of meat from the stew, Emerald flicks it in Ilia's direction before she can react and feels rather smug at the grossed out look it gets from her when it slaps onto her bare leg.

"Ugh. Fine, you've made your point."

Ilia employs a finger to flick the offending bit of meat off of her, and it shoots impressively far away before they focus on actually eating their food instead of playing with it. Once done, Ilia bundles the bowls and cutlery together by the side of the tent to return later, standing up and stretching with her arms overhead.

Emerald doesn't bother looking away, enjoying the view while it's offered up to her.

Rolling her shoulders to finish off her stretch, Ilia turns to look down at Emerald. If she realises she's being watched, she doesn't say anything about it.

"I'm bored. What do you want to do? It doesn't seem like those two are gonna be done anytime soon." Punctuating this statement, Ilia jerks a thumb in the direction of the tent and looks at least a bit irritated at how long they've been left waiting.

"Hmm... you could show me around? Might be interesting seeing how the White Fang operates from the insider's view."

After a long moment of regarding her at the request, Ilia shrugs and offers a hand down to pull Emerald up onto her feet - which is easily accepted.

"Sure. It's pretty boring though, not sure what there is to see."

Emerald finds herself easily falling into step again by Ilia's side when she wanders off towards another collection of tents. There's a wide variety of faunus clustered around a fire, with a makeshift stove of some sort over it.

Gesturing with a hand, Ilia points at the tents and supplies scattered loosely around the fire. "This is the 'kitchen', Moss over there does most of the cooking. He's not much of a fighter, but there's plenty of spots in the Fang for people who want to help in other ways."

Emerald hums from her place by Ilia's side, both of them staying far enough away from the faunus gathered around chatting and laughing together so as not to draw too much attention. What little does flick over their way don't seem particularly pleased at seeing Emerald, and thankfully Ilia seems to notice this and doesn't push her too close to them all.

In an attempt to distract from the open distrust being sent her way, Emerald nods her head in the direction of "Moss" with a grin towards Ilia. "The one who doesn't cook the carrots correctly?"

"Yep, that's him. Bit of a dick, but he looks after everyone so it balances out."

Another laugh forces itself out of her at the _charming_ description of Ilia's associate, but it's run over by Ilia pointing out another faunus in amongst the group - this one with vibrant gold hair and a pair of equally golden wings on her back.

"That's Gilt, she's the 'doctor'." Due to the liberal use of air quotations around the term, and the enquiring look it gets from Emerald in return, Ilia elaborates. "Unlike Moss, she's actually a darling. Was well on-track to being one of the best medics in her class, before she got run out by some prissy fuck up in Atlas. Luckily for us, she decided to use what she learned and employ it somewhere she'd be welcome. Saved our asses more times than I can even count."

"Huh. She does sound like a darling. What's the catch?"

"She's such a slut. But, like, in an affectionate way. Everyone loves her, and that causes us some problems when one of her _paramours_ won't take a hint that she's not actually interested."

"You know, you truly have a way with words."

Ilia turns a bright grin in Emerald's direction at the backhanded compliment. "I do try."

"I can tell."

Apparently spurred on by Emerald's genuine interest in her commentary, Ilia rapidly points out another handful of faunus sitting together and playing what looks like some kind of drinking game. Not one Emerald recognises - and probably one of faunus origin, then.

"Wan, Azura, and Violet. Friendly enough, but don't be fooled - they'll stab you in the back without a thought if you cross any of them. Joined up together, and are pretty much inseparable." Breaking from her narration, Ilia chuckles and sufficiently peeks Emerald's interest, before she continues. "Pretty sure they're all fucking each other, though gods help anyone who decides to comment on it. Even Adam is too afraid to split them up."

"That's saying a lot. Adam seems to have a right pair on him, with the shit I've heard about him."

Ilia smirks over at Emerald for the comment, turning away from the group around the fire and beginning to head in another direction. "Depends. He can be a right pussy sometimes, as you've seen with his reaction to Cinder."

Emerald holds her tongue at that assessment, knowing there's at least a bit more there she's aware of than Ilia is. They pass a few more people, Ilia offering her opinions on them all without much prompting - and definitely to Emerald's overall amusement at how brash she is in regards to her fellows. It's an intriguing enough change that she can't help mentioning it; and how much more open Ilia is towards her now than she had been earlier in the day.

"You've warmed up nicely. I like you better chatty."

The callback to their earlier conversation gets a wry grin out of Ilia as she appraises Emerald following along dutifully by her side. "Could say the same about you, Seafoam."

"Ugh. That's a shit nickname."

They've paused towards the edge of the camp now, Ilia cocking a hip and openly entertained by the bemused whine from Emerald at being nicknamed yet again.

"I disagree. It's doing its job just fine."

"Its 'job'?"

"Yea, annoying you."

Not willing to be outdone, nor concede the victory to an Ilia who already seems to consider herself in the lead, Emerald returns fire at her. She even mimics the pose, cocking her hip herself and placing her hand against it as she makes a point of staring down the inches in height difference between them both.

"How would you like it if I just decided to start calling you 'polka dots'?"

"That's a shit nickname."

Emerald laughs at having her own comment returned at her, and Ilia smirks as she points out her tent in the camp not far from where they're standing.

"That's my tent over there, I used to share it with a friend but-- where are you going?"

Emerald is already sauntering over to Ilia's tent, disappearing inside before the other girl has had the chance to register what she's doing and catch up. She's barely had time to scan over the items in Ilia's tent - an appraising look sent towards the collection of lightning dust she has somehow accumulated, as well as a couple horned masks - when Ilia appears behind her. And sounding at least a little miffed at the violation of her privacy.

"Uh dude, it's rude to just invite yourself in."

Emerald ignores the chiding, continuing her scanning of the few - but interesting - things Ilia has kept within her tent as she spins around to face her new... friend? Are they friends now?

They certainly seem rather amicable, at this point.

And, more importantly... is that a pin-up poster of Lisa Lavender pinned the back wall of Ilia's tent?

_That can't be real... surely it can't be? Looks like I've got some research to do later._

"What was it you were saying? About the friend?"

The question halts whatever other scolding Ilia had been about to send her way, pausing her by the entrance to her own tent as she regards Emerald standing in the middle of it. "Oh, um. Just that she usually used to share with me, but she left a while ago..."

The tone in her voice is a _little_ too familiar and Emerald looks back over at her, at the achy-hearted expression on Ilia's face, and it's not too hard to guess why.

"Hmm... _just_ a friend?"

Hand lifting to rub absently at the back of her head, Ilia glances away from her held eye contact with Emerald. "Damn, that obvious huh?"

"Just a little. You also turned a bit blue there, so that helped. Was she your girlfriend?"

"Nah, she was with someone else."

"That's shit."

"Yep."

The silence that settles between them both is awkward, far too awkward for the otherwise amusing interactions they'd been having prior to this one. That simply won't do, and Emerald presses ahead to attempt to confront it before it can smother whatever repertoire they had managed to grasp up until this point.

"You'll get over it. It'll take time but... well, you know how the saying goes don't you?"

Once again, the familiar scowl that plagued their earlier interactions places itself firmly on Ilia's attractive features. But, it isn't as biting as those times, some humour still remaining amongst the dregs. "Say anything about 'fish' or 'seas' and I'm kicking you out."

Choosing that moment, Emerald drops down onto Ilia's sleeping bag and stretches out on her back; doing her best to make it difficult to follow through on the - suspectedly empty - threat.

If Ilia wants her gone from her space, she's gonna have to work for it.

"You know, I'm not actually sure you could. You're a bit on the small side."

"Maybe you're just big."

As far as responses go to her mild teasing, Ilia's grumpiness is entertainment in plenty. Emerald deliberately bats her lashes up at Ilia at the comment, content on playing coy and suspecting the other girl is more talk than anything anything else at this point. At least towards her, anyways.

They've been very much up in each other's faces for the better part of the day, by now. And no one has died yet.

"Sounds to me like you've been looking, Ilia." The joke may be at least somewhat fuelled by wishful thinking, but that's not enough to deter Emerald at this point. Especially not when it draws a stammering answer from her target, too. All it does, is encourage her more.

"I... Not like that."

"Liar."

Sigh heavy in her chest, and obviously not meant by the small grin it pulls out alongside with it, Ilia scans over Emerald lying stretched out on her makeshift bed. "Are you always this annoying?"

"Most of the time, yea."

"Fantastic. You're welcome to leave at any point."

Once again humming low in her throat, Emerald makes a point of looking over Ilia where she remains standing by the entrance to her own tent. If she were more familiar with her, Emerald would almost say she looks fidgety. "You say that, but you've been quite happy to stay by me this whole time."

"Maybe I don't want you just wandering around unsupervised."

Determined to keep tugging on Ilia's strings, Emerald isn't slow to toss her own quip back. "I'm also quite happy with you _supervising_ me."

And even without knowing her well, Emerald is _pretty_ confident in saying her new friend looks fidgety now - watching as Ilia shuffles from foot to foot... and still not moving any closer than her spot she's been in the whole time, stiff in the middle of the tent.

Almost like... she's afraid to get closer?

"Stop that."

"What?"

"The... the flirting."

With those words, marks the first time Ilia has acknowledged Emerald and her very much targeted remarks in her direction. Maybe, just _maybe_ , her teasing isn't quite as unnoticed as she had been thinking until now.

"Who said I was flirting with you? Maybe I'm just being friendly."

"Sure. Whatever." Ilia still hasn't moved and, at this point, it's hard not to take note of her hesitance. They'd been closer together when they were sitting by each other waiting for Cinder and Adam to finish up whatever the cursed fuck they were discussing together.

"Are you just gonna stand there staring at me again? Or are you gonna sit down?"

"I'm _not_ staring."

"Coulda fooled me, Polka Dots." Emerald sits up slightly and tauntingly pats the sleeping bag next to her with a grin, happy at prodding another glare out of Ilia at the nickname. "I don't bite, you know."

Ilia hesitates, this time more obviously than she has until now, glancing towards the door out of the tent, before relenting and moving to sit down across from Emerald who grins wider at getting her way.

Had Emerald been more aware, she may have realised that the uncertainty _probably_ has something to do with Ilia finding herself in the strange, and new, position of having a girl lounging on her bed - with no intentions of moving any time soon.

"See? You like having me around. There's no shame in it, I'm a lot prettier than the rest of this White Fang lot."

"So humble, too." The words are clipped, and imperceptibly breathy, as Ilia looks down at her still teasingly laying out on her sleeping bag.

"You didn't deny it."

"True, I didn't."

It's the first time Ilia has really met the joking - flirting? - head on, returning it back at Emerald. And with it, bringing an entirely different kind of tension than has tainted their other interactions so far.

It _also_ brings an opportunity, Emerald leering up at Ilia from her half-reclined position and determined to get a reaction out of her once more.

"Wanna make out?"

Ilia recoils from her a bit, disbelief pressing onto all of her - admittedly very attractive - features at the question.

"Wha-- you complained about me getting 'germs' in your food less than an hour ago, and now you want to kiss me? What kind of logic is that?"

"It was just a question. And you haven't exactly said no, by the way."

"I... suppose I haven't."

"Oh?" At this, Emerald sits up properly - and in doing so, puts herself closer into Ilia's space. Not that she's complaining.

"Nothing. Change the topic."

Taking note of how nervous Ilia is at her close proximity, Emerald has exactly _zero_ intentions of doing what she's just been requested. "I think I'm just fine with this one, actually."

Deliberately putting herself a tiny bit closer to Ilia, Emerald expects another pretty little blush out of her for the brazen action. Had been hoping for one. What she gets is even better, Ilia leaning in and doing exactly as she'd recently been taunted with - pulling Emerald into a kiss, that is quickly returned.

Ilia's hands waste no time before threading through Emerald's hair, tugging her in closer and keeping her there.

Hands finding their way to Ilia's waist, Emerald uses her grip on her keep her balance from her still at least somewhat reclined position. It's a little awkward, and when they break away for a second she uses that hold on Ilia to tug her further into her - the other girl ending up pretty much in Emerald's lap, straddling her against the flimsy side of the tent.

Before they have a chance to think more clearly about their actions, Emerald leans in to kiss Ilia again and attempts to deepen it, tongue swiping across Ilia's bottom lip and being granted exactly what she had been wanting when Ilia's meets her own.

As far as first kisses go, this one has to be up there for one of the better ones.

They're similar enough that there's no awkward clashing, melting easily into one another and forgetting everything that had led them to this point.

...Perhaps a little too easily, as Emerald's hands move without her consent to wrap more fully around Ilia very much pinning her now, hesitating only a moment before sliding down to grab her ass and pull her even closer. Not that it's really possible at this point, but _damn it_ Emerald is still going to try.

The move gets a gasp out of Ilia, Emerald feeling her roll her hips against her own in response and alighting the fire between them both properly with the action.

She's so very painfully aware of Ilia's own hands when they drag themselves out of her hair, slowly moving down her neck to grope at her chest. The motions are a little jittery, like Ilia isn't too sure if she's okay to do so, and in return Emerald breaks away from her lips to press a hard kiss against the other girl's neck. Experimentally, she sucks against the skin there before scraping her teeth where the blood can be felt pulsing harshly, and gets another cute little gasp from Ilia - as well as encouraging her own touching of Emerald in return.

Just as Ilia seems to grow a little braver, moving to push up the small crop top Emerald has on, they're snapped to their senses by what may very well by the most frustrating sound possible at the moment...

Cinder, calling out Emerald's name and clearly looking for wherever she's disappeared to.

Ilia is _very_ pink when they break apart and Emerald gets a proper look at her; and all it does is make her desperately want to continue. But then Cinder calls out for her again, soundly significantly more annoyed than the first time.

"Fuck, seriously? Now?"

The frustration in her voice gets a laugh out of Ilia; but it's so, _so_ different from the rest so far - breathy and unfocused, just like the girl still in her lap.

Ilia pulls away, looking more than a little embarrassed as she does and Emerald pulls her in a last time for one more kiss. Which quickly turns into more than one, until she has to actually push Ilia away.

"I need to go, I'm sorry. Before she starts actually looking for me."

"I understand, I don't want her finding us either."

Emerald fixes her top where Ilia had managed to ruffle it, a sorry look sent Ilia's way when she finally removes herself from Emerald's lap.

Moving to stand, Emerald glances over at Ilia still sitting dazed on her sleeping bag - and notes with no shortage of amusement that her own top is far from the only thing looking ruffled, Ilia clearly having just been thoroughly kissed.

Emerald is aware enough to know she probably looks about the same. She really doesn't mind.

Just as Cinder can be heard stomping around somewhere outside the tent, Emerald takes one more second to herself - leaning down for a last kiss from Ilia, pausing just before pulling away completely.

"Next time?"

"Yea. Next time."

The smile on Ilia's face right before she dips out of the tent is well and truly seared into her memory. Probably forever.

Even Cinder's foul mood at being kept waiting isn't enough to dim the spring in her step.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I am a big fan of Blake being Ilia's first kiss back in the WF but... I have to say, I also very much like the idea of Ilia and Emerald being each other's way back in the day. Especially considering in my other fic, Rainbow Pollination, I have them on track to meet one another again much later on with how the show is going 😈 I just think it would be cute, and awkward, and at least a _little_ bit funny if I do write that far ahead and they have to admit this to everyone else at some point.
> 
> Lilies and lavender are both associated with lesbians, so I think it would be a rather amusing in-universe joke for Lisa Lavender to have a large lesbian fanbase. Which is why Ilia has a poster of her. Where she got it from though, is anyone's guess :p
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome! Feed me validation please, and let me know what you liked/don't like :p


End file.
